Big Ally
by ShottySnipa417
Summary: This is an alternate reality to "Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special" story. What if Big Al succedded in acquiring a mate? Her name would be Big Ally-yes, I know it's VERY original-and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Big Ally

_Since you probably already know about the story of Big Al, I'm going to simply explain the story about Big Ally and her origins in this chapter. Depending on the reviews and feedback I get from this, I'll consider continuing._

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Big Ally**

**Time Period: Late Jurassic Period: 145,000,000 years ago.**

Dawn.

The light of the sun slowly drifted over the Jurassic plains. One could hear the usual morning trumpets coming from the local Brachiosaurus signaling their rise from slumber.

Deep within the security of the forest lays a pile of eggs. These eggs belong to a mother Allosaurus, who was currently awakening after her deep slumber throughout the night. She was a very protective mother, who guarded her nest with her life. She does very well to keep thieves such as Ornitholestes and other Allosaurus out of the vicinity of her new cradle of life.

Today, though, would be different. She heard the familiar sound of chirps coming from the nest mound.

The eggs have finally hatched.

As the mother Allosaurus approached the nest, she saw that the first to hatch was a small female. In this story, we will call her "Big Ally". After she emerged, several other hatchlings began to stumble out of their eggshells, more than eager to start life as a future apex predator. There were a total of five including Big Ally. As more hatchlings appeared, one could tell that Big Ally was the largest of the hatchlings, and would possibly be the dominant individual of the temporary group (temporary as in the Allosaurus separate when they get older).

Instinctively, the mother Allosaurus used her long, sharp claws to dig the hatchlings out. The infant Allosaurus only watched in awe as the giant carnivore helped them out of the nest.

Soon after, the little hatchlings were scurrying around the nest site, curiously exploring the new world that they have entered in. Big Ally already began to show the natural born instinct to hunt as she already caught a large centipede in her mouth.

As she began to feast, the other hatchlings came by to have some of the kill. Asserting her dominance, Big Ally placed the kill behind her and stood tall and brave. She was big for an Allosaurus hatchling. When that wasn't enough, since the others began to approach, she began to squeal very loudly, trying hard to fend off the oncoming "thieves". With this, the other hatchlings backed off, and tried to hunt for themselves.

Big Ally could now focus on the centipede. She ate it wholeheartedly, loving the taste.

Later on that morning, the mother Allosaurus led the hatchlings to a nearby lake for a drink. The hatchlings soon began to take in the new environment, watching the aquatic bugs scattering away from small amphibians trying to prey on them. The babies also choose to dip in the lake, to feel what water feels and tastes like. Big Ally proves to be a strong swimmer for an Allosaurus, as she manages to tread water much more efficiently than her siblings, watching as they briefly sink under the water and quickly dart back up, coughing as they emerge. Eventually, they have had enough of the water and come back to land.

A few minutes go by, and the ground begins to tremble. A low growl of a large herbivore can be heard coming toward the lake. The hatchlings begin to squeal in terror as they see what is approaching them.

A large male Stegosaurus comes by to the lake, expecting to drink some water. However, Stegosaurs have a strong resentment to predators, Allosaurus especially. With the sight of the vulnerable hatchlings in his limited field of view, the Stegosaurus roars loudly, turning his body to his side to reveal his already red plates on his back to show off his aggression. He also begins to swing his spiked tail in an act of violence, ready to kill the youngsters. He roars one more time, and positions his body forwards, signaling his sign that he will charge. The hatchlings soon dart for a nearby log of a fallen tree that just happens to be open for them. They quickly make it inside, safe for the small time being until the inevitable moment that the Stegosaurus will soon crush the log with his tail.

As the Stegosaurus finally charges toward the helpless babies, he hears a menacing roar come from the underbrush.

Out of the trees, the mother Allosaurus madly rushes toward the Stegosaurus, trying to frighten him away from the hatchlings. She constantly dashes from side to side, roaring as she does this, trying to be as evasive as possible to make sure she doesn't get caught from the herbivore's spiked tail. The Stegosaurus once again flushes the plates on his back, turning them into a blood red color. The mother isn't easily deterred.

In an act of defiance, she quickly rushes to his flank, but backs off, revealing her actions to be merely mock charges. Knowing what would happen to her if she stood around the dangerous herbivore for too long, her mock charges were very brief.

The mother Allosaurus forces the Stegosaurus to back himself into the dense forest. As the mother Allosaurus plans to do one final mock charge, the herbivore readies his tail. As he swings, he lands a hit. However, he landed his tail on the wrong target.

The Stegosaurus's tail got caught in the large trunk of a nearby conifer. He tries desperately to remove his tail from the tree, but has no effect. The spikes were simply too deep within the large tree to be removed.

Seizing this chance, the mother Allosaurus bites the now helpless herbivore deep within his flank. The Stegosaurus roars loudly, but as the predator continues to bite, his roars turn in to pain-filled groans. Thirty seconds later, and the Stegosaurus is dead.

Noticing that the fight is over, the hatchlings soon come out of the log that they were hiding in. Big Ally notices first that the mother is now feasting on the dead Stegosaurus. All of the hatchlings rush toward the carcass, investigating the body. As they notice the mother eating the herbivore, they join in too. This is the first time they have tasted dinosaur flesh, which will one day become the primary substance of their diet. For now, though, they will enjoy the rare delicacy that isn't normally bestowed upon newly-born Allosaurus.

With her taste buds frolicking in the sensation that is Stegosaurus meat, Big Ally now realizes that one day, she will be as bad ass as her mother, eating any dinosaur that crosses her path.

_So, what do you guys think? R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Yearling's Tale

_One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter (I hope it's not too late for me to say this… _) is that I do not own the Walking with Dinosaurs label or any rights to the Big Al special. I only own Big Ally and the plot to this story. _

**Chapter 2: A Yearling's Tale**

**Time Period: Late Jurassic; 145,000,000 years ago.**

One year has passed since the miraculous birth of Big Ally. As with all other Allosaurus, she leaves the protection of her mother around the age of a month old, and the new life-long task she is bestowed upon is the need to fend for herself.

Ever since she turned nine months old, Ally began practicing her techniques of hunting dinosaurs instead of insects, which she is now weaned from. After her initial failure to bring down a Dryosaurus from when she first started trying to hunt dinosaurs, she has the remarkable ability to learn from her mistakes. The first time she tried hunting ended in failure because of the amount of noise she made when she decided to charge too early. For a yearling, she is one aggressive little girl. She gave up on this herd of Dryosaurus and stuck to lizard supplements to help her stay alive.

However, that was then. One afternoon, Ally finally managed to successfully bring down a juvenile Othnelia, which was too young to understand what it was like to be aware of forest predators such as Ally. To Ally, the plant eater's flesh tasted like chicken….just kidding (even though EVERYTHING tastes like chicken, mirite?). In reality, the flesh was delicious, and she hummed every time her taste buds lit up when the meat was rubbing against her tongue. She did something similar to this last year when her mother brought down the Stegosaurus and she got to taste it.

However, Ally will now learn why Allosaurus eat their meals in silence.

Deep within the bushes, an adult female Ornitholestes heard Ally's haughty hums from a few meters away, thinking it was a dying animal. Now, however, she realizes that it was a young Allosaurus feasting off of a carcass. The Ornitholestes doesn't understand the reason why the predator is humming. But she doesn't think about it for long, and she goes in to stealth mode, slowly moving up to where Ally is eating.

Suddenly, however, the female Ornitholestes accidentally steps on a twig, and Ally hears it. The Ornitholestes's cover was just blown from that one tactical error.

Big Ally then notices the Ornitholestes charge from the bush, fiercely barking at the young Allosaurus. At first, Ally was completely startled by the sight of her, and turns to flee. The Ornitholestes sees this as an opportunity to steal the carcass for herself, and begins to eat.

Big Ally, however, NEVER likes to share. When Ally notices how small the Ornitholestes is compared to her (remember, Big Ally is noticeably larger than a usual Allosaurus, despite only being only one year old), she counterattacks, roaring very loudly at the thief. The Ornitholestes is taken aback at what she is seeing, and swiftly retreats. Big Ally resumes feasting on the Othnelia.

Later that day, Ally approaches the same lake that she visited last year with her mom, and her intentions are to wash down the Othnelia she just ate by having a drink.

However, as she is about to come out of the bush, she hears a faintly familiar sound of chirps coming from her right. As she turns to see what is making those sounds, she sees a small brood of hatchling Allosaurus investigating the lakeside, and they looked exactly like her from the year before.

This gives Ally a chance for an after-lunch snack.

She slowly moves in through the cover of the bushes, trying not to step on any twigs like the stupid Ornitholestes did earlier (Ally now resents their kind). As she got close enough for them to be completely off guard, she readies herself for the attack.

She charges! The Allosaurus chicks scurry around in a frightened frenzy, trying to escape the predator's jaws. One, however, wasn't so lucky, and was killed the moment it got into Ally's mouth.

Ally now notices the ground shaking, and immediately knows what it is, and scurries off into the bushes. The sound Ally hears is a mother Allosaurus coming to investigate the situation. Ally knows better than to try to obtain another chick.

Ally doesn't know it, but the brood she just attacked was the same brood Big Al currently lives in.

_Yesiree, there goes another chapter! If any of you watched the story of Big Al, that year-old Allosaurus from the film is Big Ally! Didn't expect that, didn't you guys? XD R&R! _


End file.
